Waders, and particularly chest waders, are commonly used for fishing, construction, scientific experimentation and many other applications, and are useful for wading out into a river or lake, for instance, without the wearer getting wet. Chest waders are, in their basic form, overalls made from a waterproof material such as rubber, neoprene, or the like (or some combination thereof), and oftentimes include shoulder straps that serve as suspenders to keep the waders in the proper position on a wearer.
One danger that chest waders can pose is if a wearer slips on a rock or some other submerged obstacle, the waders may become filled with water, and in extreme cases, can make it difficult for the wearer to swim or stay afloat.
Additionally, if the water is extremely cold or deep, the wearer could be subject to the effects of drowning or exposure.
To overcome these issues, several different types of buoyant waders have been developed. The following references show examples of waders, or other types of similar wearable buoyant protective clothing, that include a buoyant element, and are hereby incorporated herein, in their entireties, by reference: